Run Away
by MissKaitou
Summary: Amelia Burnstroden is no ordinary person. Harry and her go way back, and I suck at summeries, so just read, and respond. Insults are fun to read, and compliments are unusual
1. How do you put on socks?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, I however, do own Amelia Burnstien. Unless of corse, there is a real girl named Amelia Burnstien, in that case, I;m terribly sorry for using her name, and I don't own her, only the girl in this story. If there is a girl named Amelia Burnstien, please contact me so that I can say sorry, ask you what your middly name is, and have my character havea different one.

**Chapter One: Old and New Friends**

Amelia Burnstien was a girl with chestnut hair with eyes that looked like dirty fog. She was 16, and was changed from house to house every so often because nobody could handle her for very long.

She had received a letter from Hogwarts 3 days ago, and was currently going towards London. This was her stop, and as far as anybody knew, she had run away again. The air was cool and crisp, her favorite kind. She had all of her luggage packed, and had somehow managed to get the right equipment with the money that was already in her account in Gringotts. It was September 1st and she was happier than she had been in a long time.

"Excuse me, but is this cabin taken?" a girl her age with brown, bushy hair asked her.

"Not at all. Here, do you need help with your luggage?" Amelia returned pleasantly with a smile as she looked up from her book.

"No thanks. Are you new here? I don't think we've met before, but you look too old to be a first year."

"No, we haven't. I'm just starting out at Hogwarts, but I'll be in year 6. Which year are you in?"

"6 also. How di-" the girl began.

"Hello Hermsy, mind if we get into the doorway?" cried a voice that belonged to a young, red-haired teenager.

"Ron! It's good to see you after the summer. I'd like you to meet-"

"Amelia Burnstien, pleasure to meet you. Are you also in year six?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't bother making friends with rubbish. You'll stick to the good crowd if you know what's best for you Amelia."

"Thanks for the advice; I think that I'll take it." Amelia waited a few seconds, but nothing happened "That was your cue to scram Dracula. Go walk past by a spider web now, bye, shoo."

"Okay, I can tell where I'm not wanted." Draco started.

"Then why the blinking hell do you come in our cabin **every year**?" Ron asked non too politely.

"I'll just give you one last chance before I go to loose the mudbloods and come with me."

Amelia cracked her knuckles audibly before shoving Draco out of the door. Several students saw and heard Amelia, and the story was spreading like wildfire.

"Wow, stuff gets around here fast. It would have taken an hour for people to be talking like this at my old school" Amelia commented.

"Hey Ron, Hermsy, person who I haven't seen in ages. How are you Amelia? God, I haven't seen you sense the great jello war of '96. How the heck you managed to get all of that jello out of your hair, I'll never know." Harry said while hugging Amelia.

"I didn't know that you went here! The last I heard of you was some boy school for trouble makers. And what about the clay revolt of '97 huh? Explain that!" Amelia spoke enthusiastically.

"Um…Hey, Ron, Hermsy, this is Amelia. We used to go to school together before Hogwarts."

"We've met. Ah…you're still a bit off! You haven't changed a bit! !"

"A little off?" Ron teased.

"More than a little." Amelia grinned "Would you care to do the honors Hairs, or may I?"

"I'll do it. I still don't trust you. You see, I had trouble with adding and subtracting. It took me a while to get it. That's **all**."

"45 minutes to do 5-32, I timed."

"What about you and geography? America is not in Africa!"

"Couldn't spell tomorrow for 2 years!"

"Turkey isn't on a sandwich!"

"52 in not 160!"

Rom and Hermione were laughing so hard they fell down.

"Hey, Harry, how about them? I think that they've laughed enough at our expense, don't you? What about them?"

"Gladly. Let's start with Hermsy and save the best for last. Where to begin? Where to begin? Herms once turned into a cat mix for a while, and was coughing up hairballs. She also did a face-fault in the middle of the year picture, and ruined it."

"Hmm…oh. Hermsy made an A- on a test, and freaked out that she was never going to pass the class. For a week." Ron blurted.

"I'm boring. Lets move onto Ron." Hermione insisted.

"Fine by me. Okay, he landed on his ass while trying to ask a girl out once. Fell on his ass during the potions test last year and ruined his potion. Tripped over his ass whe-" Harry said like he was reading off of a list.

"Enough about my ass already! Lets play a game that doesn't involve a gang-up on it!" Ron pleaded.

"How about 20 Questions?" Amelia piped up.

And so, they were sitting around the cabin playing 20 Questions for the remainder of the ride.

A/N: Okay, this chappie really isn't that funny, and I apologise. Hopefully the next chappie will be funny. Give me 1 review, and get chappie #2. Hehe, that rymed.


	2. wwwdotLordofthePeepsdotcom

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to _siriuslupin2002( )_ for being my first review for this fic. Thank you siriuslupin2002( ).

**Chapter 2: The Questions**

"I call first!" Amelia yelled.

"**No**, oh dear god no! You will go last!" Harry screamed in terror/explained while getting looks. "She is evil at this game. _EVIL!_ If she asks you a question don't, for the life of you, say dare! Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh yes, the infamous runway. I dared Harry to wear any outfit of my choice and do the cats walk. Just for the record Harry, I thought that 'Hello Kitty' went very well with your eyes." Amelia responded wickedly while everyone was picturing it and/or shuddering at it.

"I'll start. Ron, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Truth." Ron answered too afraid to do a dare.

"First crush" Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Madeline Marshall" Ron replied while turning pinkish.

"Harry, first girl you kissed" Ron asked.

Harry and Amelia both turned bright red at this. "Um…I kissed Amelia as my first kiss when we were younger."

"Amelia, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harry smiled at this.

"I dare you to kiss-"

"If you say Draco, you'll regret it."

"I'll survive somehow. Draco."

"You are **so** dead Harry, you do realize that right?" Amelia seethed.

"Yeah, yeah, go on and kiss him. And this, my dear, is payback for the teapot"

"Hello Potter, how w-" Draco exclaimed.

_Eww. It **felt** nasty. Like kissing a hairball. Gross. Or a dying jellyfish, whichever one is nastier._

To say that Draco was shocked would be an understatement. He was slightly disturbed, but in a pleasant way. Like when you microwave Peeps, except for you've microwaved them for too long, and they blow up. You're sad because you didn't get to eat the peep, but you're overjoyed at the mess it created.

"You'll regret that conclusively Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and puke so that the horrible taste of you Draco will be covered up by the seemingly delightful in comparison taste of puke." Amelia said before she rushed to the nearest bathroom with her toothbrush.

"What was that?" Draco asked in an almost dreamy state.

"That apparently was 20 Questions with Harry and Amelia." Ron said, still amazed that somebody, who wasn't a Slytherin, would actually go through on a dare like that.

"I'm leaving" Draco said as soon as the dream state wore off.

"Trip on your way out!" Harry smiled cheekily.

"Don't worry, I'm not like Weasley."

"Damn, does everyone have to continue to tease me about that?" Ron asked.

"Of coarse we do Ron, don't be like Harry." Hermione put in.

"Hey!"

A/N: The jokes at the end about being like Ron is because Ron fell on his butt(mentioned earlier in this fic, but in the books, it didn't really happen). Also, being like Harry jokes were because he 'was always a little off'. , R and R, bye, Jackie G.


	3. diets suxdont go on them

Disclaimer: I don't own, so all of you lawers with those pitchforks and other sharp objects can just back off and harass somebody who deserves it, like Bush!

A/N: Thank-you to all of the people who reviewed, you know who you are. I would have listed your names, but I erased the emails.

**Chapter three: Payback**

"I'm back!" Amelia said in a Freddie impersonation.

"Shit." Harry said, he was in for it now.

"Harry dear, dare or dare?" Amelia purred.

"Truth?" Harry asked meekly.

"Didn't give you that option."

"Damn, I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Yes. I dare you to go to the cabin next to this one, and sing a song of my choice three times while wearing an outfit if my choice."

"Can I make a run for it?"

"No. The song is "I'm a little teapot", and the outfit" POOF Harry was suddenly in a teapot costume with matching sandals and make up on. Ron and Hermione were laughing their butts off at the sight of Harry in a dress.

"You. Are. Evil. Evil I say evil." Harry said.

"It's a carefully honed gift. Okay, the hallways are clear right now, so make it quick. And, I know that you know the words to this song, so, dance monkey, dance."

Luckily only Ginny, Dean, Neville and Colon were in the cabin.

After Harry's performance, did a spell on the group in the cabin to forget the past 10 minutes. Then they walked into their cabinet and changed into their robes.

"Oh, and Harry, that wasn't the last of the payback."

Next chappie:

Hogwarts!

Sorting.

Okay, I have 10 chappies written- they are short and sweet, and I could probably combine them but I'm not going to- and I will post them as soon asI type them.

School has sadly sarted for me-5 days ago- and I won't update as much. I will write it, but I probalby won't have enough time to type what I've written. I do promise to have at least a chappie a week, unless, I'm on a writters block. Enjoy and Review!


	4. Damn you, damn you all to hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP! Please, spare me the torch!**

A/n: Okay, I know i haven't updated in a while, and so I'm making up for it by posting three chapters at the same time. Also, if somebody could please tell me howhow spell certain names, they will get a page dedicated to them. And a gift basket, you really can't forget the gift basket.

**Chapter Four: Hogwarts in all its glory **

"I'll catch up to you guys later, bye!" Amelia called as she went to join the first years.

"Hello, you must be Amelia Burnstien."

"Yes I am. Are you Hagrid?" Amelia asked the giant in front of her.

"Yes, now, you'll be seated at the beginning of the ceremony because you're older. After the feast, you'll go and see Dumbledore.

"Roger that."

"I like her" Ron said when he, Harry and Hermione were in a carriage. "She really is evil when playing 20 Questions. I think I'm going to be scarred for the rest of my life after that image of Voldemort strip dancing in a Victoria Secret thong. So Harry, she was your first kiss and you never bothered to mention this before because-?"

Harry blushed at this "It's like I told you; we used to go to school together for a year. We had to deal with the same problems, so we became friends fast. And I kissed her on a dare when we were playing 20 Questions with Dudley before his violent streak."

"And those problems were what exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Oh look, we're here. Yippee for me."

One of the professors had Amelia and others waiting outside of the school. It was awful. The anticipation was going to kill her soon. _Finally!!!_ She walked in and was automatically nervous. Everyone was looking at her. She just put on a smile and looked like she didn't care. Harry and Ron and Hermione were seated at the red table- Griffindor. Then the hat sang a song and her name was called.

"Burnstien, Amelia."

She strode up to the hat and placed it on her head. _Please anything but Slitherin._ Amelia thought

_Hm…Very tricky. You are definitely smart, loyal and brave, but you belong in Slitherin for other traits. Your choice, green or red?_ The hat thought.

A/N:Yeah, I know, cliff hanger. Oh well. R and R and get another chappie posted.


	5. I'm a professional asskisser, aren't I?

**disclaimer: I own nothing, so pass me the check.**

A/N: Okay, sorry for the lack of update, but i've been really sick lately. Really Really sick, so before you go and light the torches, consider this: I'm still slighlty sick, but can kick your arse to Alabama. Or, if you live in Alabama, then I can kick your arse to NYC, NY.

**Chapter Five: That damn feast made me gain 5 pounds. **

Amelia looked at both tables and quickly made up her mind.

_Griffindor if you'd be so kind please. _

"Griffindor!" the hat shouted.

Amelia looked at the headmaster once she had found a seat in between Ron and Hermione. He looked proud and was smiling at her. _Freaky._

"Congratz Lia." Harry said.

"Yeah, it sure took a long time for you to get sorted. Like 3 minutes. I think you might have even beaten Harry's time." Ron said.

They waited a while for the feast to begin, and then they dug in. However, a very _nice_ person soon came up to them.

"So Amelia, what's the deal with you coming here so late? I would have loved to see your pretty face sooner." Draco asked.

"Well, if you must know, I was getting my law degree for sexual harassment." Amelia smiled while Harry and Hermione tried to stifle their laughs. Unsuccessfully.

"And what else did you do?" Draco asked hesitantly even though he hadn't caught on to the joke.

"Well, I spent my time beating up prats like you.' Amelia once more smiled.

"Was that my cue to leave?"

"Wow, you can take a hint"

"Have fun with the mudbloods." Draco called.

"Have fun rotting in hell after my fist hits your face." Amelia called back sweetly.

"Now prefects, show them to their rooms. Ms. Burnstien, if you would be so kind as to go to my office. Goodnight." Dumbledore said as everyone finished eating.

"What, I haven't done anything. Why would he want to see me?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"It's probably because he needs to tell you that you are the first student to come in late, and too behave." Hermione stated.

"What! I am always good!" Amelia said in mock anger.

"Of coarse you are, Amelia, just keep on saying that to yourself." Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys later, bye." Amelia called as she made her way to Dumbledore's office.

A/N: i know that I have really short chapters, but if you review, you can get another short chapter which will even out to be one long chapter if you combine all of the chapters.


	6. the truth doesn't actually hurt, it's th...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'd cry a river, but iI heard that that was bad for you.**

A/N:here it is, chappie 6. enjoy and tell me what you think.

**Chapter Six: Job description**

"I guess you're wondering why you are here at this school if you aren't a witch?" Dumbledore asked wisely.

"Yep, the people here, well, most of the people here, are nice and all, but I'm not a witch, I'm a catream."

"Yes, I know, you see, there is one wizard, Voldemort, who is raging a war against people who he finds a disgrace. Those people include muggles, muggleborns witches and wizards, and anybody who doesn't bow down to him."

"Bet he's popular with the ladies." Amelia scoffed.

"Yes, well anyway, you are here to protect Harry from Voldemort when Harry can't do so himself. I'm pretty sure that you can help protect him with your powers, after all, you're a Burnstroden."

Catreams were people who had powers uniquely different from Witches and wizards. They were classified into 2 categories: Angeletors and Dementors. The dementors had been cast out years ago, and became known to the wizarding world then, but hardly anyone knew of the angeletors. Of the angeletors there were 2 more categories: the catreams and the makhops. The catreams were common enough, but a makhop was only born every hundred years. The catreams had certain powers over earth and water, and the makhops fire and air. Both the catreams and makhops had weaknesses so that an attempt at world domination could never be achieved. The leaders of the catreams were the Bunstodens, who were usually fair rulers. However, her father was one of the exceptions to the usual. She had run away from her family when she was five, and she had told nobody of her heritage.

"How do you know this? Does anybody else know?" Amelia asked with fear in her eyes. Her dad had been hunting her down since she was five and had first seen her kill.

"That I will tell you later. Will you help with operation Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"But what about classes? Do I take them or what? Wouldn't Ron or Hermione be better for this?"

"They are already on operation Potter. Think of yourself as his bodyguard when he needs one. Also, think of how much this will piss off your dad I he was ever to find out."

Amelia smiled evilly. She was in.

A/N: yep, another short chapter. Oh well, I posted 3 short chapters today, so I don't really feel that bad. R and R and you get chappie 7 and mabey 8 or 9 or 10 or however far I've written.


	7. Well, u dont see that everyday now do u?

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hp. I do own Amelia and any other characters that I happen to choose to bring into this fic of mine.**

**A/N: Yeah, sorry it took me so long to update. You see, I have like 17 chapters written down. The only problem is that it's on paper, and it takes me forever to find spare time to type them. Also, I promise to have another chapter up before I go on my trip to Washington on Tuesday(the 22nd of Feb). If I don't uphold to this, I promise you can come over here and kick my ass with heels.**

**Also, some of you may be wondering why I have the chapter and then a title different from the one at the top. This is because I type these on word, and give them a title there.that title down below has to deal with what actually goes on in this story. The chapter tittle up above is just something that I feel like voicing, or a quote that I know.**

**Chapter Seven: Lantchesc **

"Potions, lovely." Amelia said ironically as they were waiting for professor Snape. Draco kept on staring at her, and it was pissing her off greatly. She was just about to throw her cauldron at him when Snape came in.

"Good day class, today we will be learning how to make lantchesc. Can anybody besides Miss Granger tell me what the lantchesc potion does?" Snape said in that voice that he does.

"Lantchesc lets the person who drinks it be able to listen to peoples minds and talk if the potion is strong enough." Amelia said while having her ever present smile on.

"Yes, that is correct, however, 5 points from Gryffindor for your need to shout the answer out." Snape replied coolly. "Now class, pair up, copy down the ingredients and get to work."

Hermione and Amelia worked together. Ron and Harry also worked together. And whoever paired with whatever.

Finally they were done and could leave.

"When are the quiditch tryouts?" Amelia asked.

"Next week Lia, what do you play?"

"Chaser and seeker. And stop calling me Lia unless you want the pictures that I have from 20 Questions on display in the common room. What do you play Hairs? Ron? Hermione?"

"I play seeker, Ron plays beater, and Hermione-" Harry began.

"Hermione doesn't play quiditch. Hermione does however have to go to Muggle Studies. Have a nice time with the crackpot!" Hermione said sardonically.

**A/N:Yeah, I know, not long...Anywho, if I get 1 review, I promise to update with the next chappie. Also, i just saw 'Shaun of the dead', and it was freaking funny!**


	8. I have to do a paper on the death sentan...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hp.**

**A/N:Yep, this is chappie 8. Enjoy! Special thanks to all who reviewed. Too bad that I got NO reviews!**

**Chapter 8: Predictions with a side order of cheese.**

"Ah Harry, my poor dear, stay away from heights for the next couple of days." Professor Trelawney said "And you Miss Amelia should watch out this week. Family matters are coming up. Now, everyone, take a seat and start gazing into your crystal balls. Yes, I do realize that we've done this already, but the author is too lazy at the moment to think of something else."

"Hmm, Harry, I see I see I see…"Amelia began dramatically "cheese"

Ron and Harry snorted.

"What is so funny Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter?" Professor Trelawney asked "Ah, very good Miss Amelia, I too see cheese." And with that she walked away onto the next group while Ron stared out into space.

"Pay up Ron."

"No fair, how was I supposed to know Harry?"

"Wait, what was the bet on?" Amelia asked.

"I bet Harry here that Trelawney couldn't get any weirder. I said that she couldn't, and Harry said that she could. He cheated though."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Um…guys, I actually saw cheese. There was some sticking to the side of the ball." Amelia cut in "How about you make it a draw?"

"Fine, I still won though!" Ron huffed while Harry shook his head and mouthed 'That's what you'd like too think' at Ron.

They were almost done with class when Trelawney had an episode.

"Beware Burnstroden, he's coming for you. When the werewolf howls she'll find the traitor. A body guard for the lion's a disgrace he'll say. Not even the head can save from the catream's leader. Running earth and water not helping; only the air and the fire can save from fate. The leader will recruit the help of the iniquitous." Trelawney began chanting in the same voice that she had used when she told about Wormtail.

Amelia and Harry were both writing down the words she had just said while everyone else was just staring at Trelawney.

"Okay, everyone back to your crystal balls. Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You just said some really weird stuff, like you were having a premonition." Ron finally piped up.

"If I did have a premonition, I think that I would have remembered it Mr. Weasley. Class is over, go on to dinner now, bye." Trelawney said quickly.

At diner, the only thing that anybody talked about was what had happened in Divination earlier that day.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were looking over what Harry had written down, and Amelia was trying not to run away.

"Amelia, you were in our class too right? What do you think it means?" Harry asked.

"Umm…from the way she said it, I think that somebody is after somebody or something else. I don't know what a catream is though. The werewolf howl will probably be the time that this thing happens. Do you think that it has anything to do with what's-his-name?" Amelia answered hoping that she had led them on a false trail.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked weakly while Ron cringed slightly.

"Yeah, him! Apparently, he's some really powerful wizard who wants to kill somebody here."

Hermione, Ron and Harry banged their heads on the table.

"If it's him again, I think I may just explode." Harry said.

"Understandable" Hermione said to Harry before turning to Amelia "Do you know who Voldemort is Amelia?"

Amelia shook her head.

"Okay, Voldemort is a sick evil twisted bastard who…" Hermione began.

**Half an hour later**

"And that's why he wants to kill Harry."

"Wow…that's got to suck big time…" Amelia said sympathetically.

"Yep." Harry said as they made their way to the Gryffindor dormitory.

**A/N: If you want thenext chappie, you have to review**


End file.
